American Girl
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Kenni has lived her whole life not knowing her real parents. But when she is send to New York to live with her Aunt will this be the oportunity to meet her real father? OC/America father-daughter, OC/Prussia
1. Chapter 1

I had always known I was adopted. Although I always knew I was loved. Dad made it clear he loved me especially after mom died. He spent all of his free time with me. He would coach my little league team and spend his afternoons taking me places and playing with me. That was when I was ten or eleven. Now I'm sixteen. He and I are still close, but I have my friends and my golden retriever, Patriot.

My dad and I are a proud American family living in Houston Texas, but this is the story of how I met my biological father.

"Kenni," shouted my dad. I was hiding in my tree house with Patriot. I was pouting; I didn't want to move to England for a year. My dad had just gotten transferred to England for the summer that meant we had to move. "Kenni we are not done discussing this, this is a big opportunity for me."

"I don't want to have to learn a new language!"

"Kenni we speak English," he said.

I peeked out the window of the tree house, "Nope, I speak American!" Did I mention I'm a sassy sass queen?

"Kennedy Margret Fuller you get your ass down here now!" I stiffened, trying to ignore the order, but eventually years of obedience won out and I climbed down the stairs of the tree house with Patriot right behind me.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "I don't wanna move to stupid old England."

My dad did a face palm, "whoever said you were moving to England. As I was about to say you are going to stay with your Aunt Wilma in New York."

My eyes widened and my pout instantaneously turned into a grin, "New York? New York City, New York?"

"Yes."

I punched the air, "Whoo hooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenni!" shouted Aunt Wilma at the airport.

I hugged her; I hadn't seen her since her fourth wedding. She has been married four times all of them she has divorced. The first cheated on her, the second tried to leave with her money, the third and she just fell out of love, and the fourth was abusive. Evidently she has bad taste in men.

"Ohh, baby," she squeezed me in a hug. I hugged her back squeezing her tightly. "Kenni, can't breathe, can't breathe." I let go quickly.

"Oh sorry," I said nervously scratching the back of my neck. My glasses had fallen down my nose, gently I pushed them up. Oh I forgot to describe myself. I'm 5.3 with short blonde hair with a cowlick that won't go away (no matter how much hairspray I use) and blue eyes, my boobs are a As..., (just my luck huh?), I can eat like a pig but stay as skinny as a rail and even though I've lived in Texas all my life I don't have southern accent. Oh I can also speek in Spanish, German, Italian, Greek, and Japanese. Oh and I wear glasses; bifocals, rectangular, with thin frames. Without them I'm practically blind.

I already had my luggage so she took me outside and tried to hail a taxi. When that didn't work I gave and ear-piercing whistle that got a taxi driver's attention. "So hon, what do you want to do first?"

I hadn't really thought about it. "What's there to do?"

"Well there's a tour at the UN building," said the driver.

"That sound cool," I said grinning.

My aunt rolled her eyes, "I work there. Belive me there is nothing to see."

"Please, auntie," I made a puppy dog face. "If you take me I'll eat wherever you want to."

"You'll eat Mexican?"

Internally I made a face; I gulped, "Yes?"

"Just joshing you, we'll go to McDonalds and we'll go to the UN building," she smiled messing my hair. "It's your first day here; I'm not going to be doing this all summer though."

"Yes!" I shouted, "To the building!" I shouted dramatically. All acting calm and sophisticated put aside for well….until I meet people I want to impress.

We arrived just in time to catch a tour. I tried to listen, but the woman was old and well boring so I ended up not only at the very end of the group, but getting easily distracted and losing the group entirely. "Great now I'm lost and Aunt Wilma is gonna kill me." Then I had another horrible thought. "Or not take me to Micky Ds!" I pulled on my hair in frustration. "My life sucks." I said once I realized I left my phone in my suitcase.

I trudged along trying to look for an exit.


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up finding the lobby where we entered. Grinning at my success I started to walk to the door when all of a sudden someone grabbed me by the collar from behind. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" said a British voice behind me.

I started to squirm, "Let go!" The times I wish I had Patriot, but he wasn't going to get here until tomorrow.

"We have a meeting to attend to, I don't care if you don't have any of that disgusting stuff you call food you are not walking out." He started to drag me away. I did the only thing I could do in the situation. I grabbed the dude by the arm and flipped him over my shoulder. My glasses slipped from my nose.

I went to the floor to find them. I couldn't see a thing, "Dammit, where are they." I felt around carefully for them. "Hello? Does anyone see my glasses?" I looked around, but everything was a huge colorful blur. "I kinda can't see anything without them. Hello? Dude with the accent do you see my glasses?"

I heard a grunt and a moan; oops, must have knocked the guy out. I chuckled nervously. "Why hello, Amérique. So this is where you have gotten off to." The dude spoke with a thick French accent. "What happened to Top of FormAngleterre?"

I turned to the grunting British dude, "If you mean him, I threw him over my shoulder. But back to the important thing, dude have you seen my glasses?" I felt my glasses being shoved into my hand, "Oh thanks dude." I blinked several times and focused on the Frenchie who had helped me out. "Well…later." I turned to leave.

"Wrong way, mon ami," the Frenchie grabbed me by the arm. "We are going to be late."

"Whoa, dude let go!" I started to squirm and ended up kicking the Brit in the side. "Oops." He opened his eyes. They were emerald green; I also noticed he had thick eyebrows.

"Dammit, what did you do that for?" I looked up at me like I was some kind of jerk.

I let out an ear-piercing shriek, "LET GO!"

The Brit got up and grabbed me by the arm, "Stop being a baby, we have work to do!"

"Let go or I swear to God I'm going to call the police!" I tried to shake the two men off. "Aunt Wilma, anyone! Two foreign dudes are kidnapping me!

"Stop fighting America, you know you won't get away," said the Brit glareing at me. It took me a minute to process.

"Whoa, dude you have me confused with someone else," I said, I stopped struggling.

"Stop pretending," said the Frenchie. They managed to drag me to an important looking door. "We have to get to work." He opened the door.

"I swear to God, I'm not the droid you're looking for!" Then I laughed, man I should not have watched Star Wars IV on the plane here. "But seriously you got the wro-."

"Finally now the meeting can start," a German dude shouted at us. They plopped me down in a chair.

I immediately stood up, "You got-."

"SIT DOWN!" shouted the German dude.

I let out a squeak and went under the table.

"Bloody hell America; get out from under there now!"

"I'm not this America dude, I'm Kennedy Fuller!" I shouted not getting out. "I'm sixteen years old and in very, very, very deep shit when my Aunt finds me. Oh and I've been kidnaped by idiots."

"I'm not an idiot; now get out from under there now before I-."

"Dudes, what I miss," a dude who sounded a lot like me walked in. "Oh, you guys started without me, oh well." I peeked out from under the table only to look into… a mirror?

Everyone stared at me and the dude who had just walked in, I looked around at all the shocked foreign people, "Does this mean I can leave now, because my Aunt is gonna freak when she finds out I've been kidnapped by lunatics."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, you look just like me," he said. He was right, but being the queen of sass that I am I gave a different answer than anyone was expecting.

"Nah, I'm much awesomer," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Ve~ he looks just like you!" The accent was Italian.

My eyes widened, "Wait a minute. I'm a girl." I scowled and looked down at my invisible boobs. I looked up at all the staring guys; oh wait there were maybe three or four girls here. "Can I go now?"

"I'm terribly sorry miss…?"

"Fuller, Kennedy Fuller," the Brit seemed apologetic. "Oh by the way I'm sorry for flipping you over my shoulder, now that I realize this is just a huge misunderstanding." I turned to the German dude; he seemed to be in charge. "My Aunt is probably looking for me, may I go now?"

The German man nodded, "Mr. Vargas will take you back to your aunt now."

I grinned, "Ok, thanks dude."

America Prov.

"Ok, thanks dude," she said and left with Italy. I was still in shock at the likeness. It was like she was my twin. Something was up with this, and I was going to find out what it was. It wasn't a coincidence that she looked identical to me.

I pulled out my phone, "Hey, Marge. Get me everything you got on a Kennedy Fuller."

Britain came up behind me, "She seems to have more than just your looks."

"Whadda mean Iggy?"

England continued, "She seems to act like you in almost every annoying way."

"I'm not annoying," I grumbled. But I was going to find out everything about this teenager who looked exactly like me.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where is your aunt?" asked the Italian dude, Mr. Vargas I think.

I shrugged and I put my hands on the back of my neck in a relaxed position. "I dunno, she's with the tour so she should be here soon." I looked at Mr. Vargas; he looked like a total airhead. Not what I expected from an Italian and an adult. Poor dude probably gets taken advantage of a lot.

"There you are," huffed an all too familiar voice. Aunt Wilma. "Where have you been young lady?"

"Hi!" I waved.

"Oh there you are what happened?" She asked hugging me.

When she let go I said, "I was kidnapped by a bunch of idiots."

"Ve~, Arthur mistook her for Alfred," he said.

I chuckled nervously, "Yea, can we go now?"

We finally left.

"So you're really alright?" Aunt Wilma asked once we got into a taxi.

I nodded, "Big misunderstanding. So can we eat now?"

She mussed my hair, "Sure thing sweetie, just need to stop by the apartment and we can ride my motorcycle."

I punched the air, "Alright!"


	6. Chapter 6

After we got to her apartment I imminently went to my black bag and pulled out my wallet. It had marvel comic superhero symbols on it! "A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut, McDonald's, McDonald's, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" I sang as I grabbed my favorite jacket. A World War II army jacket, dad bought it for me when we went to an old WWII Navy ship. I grabbed my Texas Rangers baseball hat and I was ready. Today was Wednesday so I was wearing my Batman t-shirt.

"Kenni, it's time to go!" shouted my aunt.

My head snapped up and I ran passed my Aunt and out the door jumping up and down next to her motorcycle. "Bada ba b aba I'M LOVIN' IT!" I sang at the top of my lungs. Yea I got a few strange looks from passersby, but who cares I was going to my favorite place in the whole world! Well maybe my second favorite place, I loved the comic book store…oh and Gamestop.

My Aunt rolled her eyes, "Please stop that."

"Let's go slow poke!" I shouted at her. "I'll start singing!" Then she booked it. It wasn't that I was a bad singer…in fact I'm kind of good at it it's just I sing…all…the…time. It's like I'm in High School Musical or something. As lovely as my voice is I'm sure Aunt Wilma doesn't want to listen to my voice more than she has to.

She started up the bike and handed me a helmet, she wasn't wearing one. Rolling my eyes I put it on and got on the bike. We sped off to the nearest McDonalds.

When we got there I pulled out my wallet.

"I'm paying said my aunt," she said. Oh she obviously doesn't remember my last trip to McDonalds with her.

I ended up ordering two big macs, three large fries, a double quarter pounder, and sixteen hamburgers. Oh and a large diet pop, "I'm watching my weight," I answered the shocked cashier patting my flat stomach.

My Aunt ordered a salad with water. I looked at her as I carried my lunch to a booth. She wasn't fat, but then again she was not twig. She was a…happy medium. She had reddish blonde hair that was tied up in a sloppy bun. She looked to by a typical harebrained Aunt, but she was really smart. She works as a secretary for the UN building.

We ate in silence; I ended up scarfing down ten hamburgers in five minutes. Aunt Wilma ended up watching me eat with a mix of awe and disgust. She just sat there for several minutes with her fork full of salad standing at a standstill half way to her open mouth. I took a break to take a long swig of my pop.

As I was sipping, slurping, I was interrupted by an all too familiar voice…

America Prov.

Marge had gotten me nothing on Kennedy Fuller yet. It was like she never existed. This made me frustrated, so I went to the one place I knew would calm me down. MCDONALDS! A few Big Macs and some fries and all my worries would go away.

As I entered I noticed a familiar blonde head. Mostly because I see it in the mirror every morning. I hid around the corner and watched her, she ate just like me. She ate fast and a lot. The woman she was wish, probably her aunt, watched her eat.

"Dammit Alfred don't go running off without me!" shouted England. Crap, I forgot I brought him with me.

I saw Kenni's head snap to the sound of Arthur, quickly I pulled him to my hiding place. "Shhhhh!"

"What the bloody-." I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"That girl who looks just like me is here," I whispered. "I'm spying on her."

"Well that's obvious," England said ripping my hand off his mouth. "But why?"

I shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

My attention turned to Kenni as she said, "Aunt Wilma, I'm still hungry can I go get some more to eat?"

The strawberry blonde nodded dumbly.

She sprang up and ran to the cashier pulling out her wallet, "I'd like two large milkshakes, chocolate please. Oh and a large fry, oh and a dozen cookies." The cashier sighed and got her her order. Kenni paid the worker and glared in my direction. "I _can_ see you know." She quickly walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar. "You can thank your British friend here for ratting you out." Then she grinned. "I'm like superman!" She punched air in a superhero pose. "I have super senses!"

Her tray started to wobble so her pose was broken to balance the tray, "Good lord she is just like you," muttered England.

"If you want you could eat with my aunt and me," she said, "she won't eat her stupid salad so she might as well talk to someone. The English dude looks boring enough for her."

**Author note!**

**That song is the fast food song here's the link: .com/watch?v=NmKIqh16U3c**

**Now I want McDonalds…**

**There is also the matter of pairings…I got nothing. So I'm letting whoever is reading decide**

**KenniX? **

**And maybe the aunt deserves some love to…maybe**

**Aunt WilmaX?**

**Please poste your votes in the reviews and tell me what you think so far. **

**-The Joopster**


	7. Chapter 7

I led the two dudes from that UN place to my aunt. "Hay auntie, guess what I found. This is the guy who kidnaped me and my long lost twin!" I laughed really loudly.

"HE WHAT!" she shouted grabbing the collar of the Brit. I laughed as my overprotective aunt attacked him with a variety of punches and cuss words I had never even heard of.

The dude who looked like me stared at me as I cheered on my aunt, "Go get him Wilma! Beat up that Brit! Go Wilma go!"

Aunt Wilma took a deep breath, "Thank God I got that out of my system." She took a long look at my 'twin'. "And you are?"

"Umm, Alfred Jones, Sir-Mam! And he is Arthur Kirkland mam."

"You know you look a lot like Kenni," she dropped the Brit whom she had been holding by the collar. I took a bite out of my cookie and slurped my milkshake as quietly as I could. Who knows he might be my next uncle. "You two might even be related."

I spat out my shake and hit my chest to clear my throat. "Can we please not talk about that?" I muttered. Really hated talking about my birth family mainly that I know basically nothing about them, but it's really because I don't want to know them. I mean I know my mom was a twenty year old orphan who died giving birth to me. But that's it, nothing about my dad. And to be honest if he hasn't even attempted to find me that means that either 1 He doesn't care or 2 he doesn't know. And I like my life just the way it is thank you very much.

"Alright dearie," she said pinching my cheeks.

"Stop doing that," I said but it sounded more like 'thop doing tat'.

She let go of my cheeks, "Let's go back."

I looked at my unfinished milkshake, fries, and cookies. Then I noticed the unhappy staff, o crap another McDonalds I was going to be banned from. "Ok. See you later dude and bloody pulp." I chuckled as we left.

I ate my fries quickly and slurped down the rest of the milkshakes. Six cookies left, I left them in their bag and climbed on the bike behind Aunt Wilma. When we got back I went to get my room ready for Patriot. My faithful puppy dog was going to get to live in New York City. Patriot is a golden retriever. He keeps me safe and always looks out for me. Man I miss him. I unpacked my bag, pulling out a picture of mom, dad, and me when I was nine and she was still alive.

Sighing I remembered when we took that picture. It was the hottest day in July, the 4th, so dad had gotten out the sprinklers and managed to get mom and me completely soaked. I missed her, so much.

Aunt Wilma isn't much of a good cook. The best she can do is Raman noodles. We ate dinner in silence.

"I'm going to bed," I said standing up at the end. I walked away back to my room and lay down on the bed. Eventually I fell asleep; at least Patriot was going to be there tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Patriot I missed you so much!" I cooed at my lovely golden dog. He barked his appreciation by licking my face with his wet tongue. "Good boy," I scratched him behind the ears.

"You can take if for a walk, I have to go to work, remember to lock the door behind you when you get back," shouted my Aunt leaving for work in a frenzy.

"Patriot is not an 'it', he is a 'he'," I pouted putting Patriot on his leash. "Come on boy." I stuck my earphones in my ears and started to play the song that I was going to sing for my dad on his birthday. I hummed the melody as we walked, not really paying attention to my surroundings, just letting Patriot guide me.

Patriot nudged me as if to say 'let's go back I'm hungry'. "Alright," so I turned around and got back to the apartment. I gave him his dog food and turned on the TV. Spongebob, commercial, sit-com, vampires, commercial, some cop show, national geographic, commercial, and then animal planet. "There is nothing to watch," I moaned.

My loyal canine companion climbed up on the couch and put his head on my lap. We sat like that for about an hour. That was nice, until my butt fell asleep. I poked Patriot on the head, "Off." He didn't move. I poked him again, "Off." I whined. He lazily lifted his head to look at me as if to say. 'What?' "My butts asleep. Off." Sluggishly he complied. I stood up and walked to the kitchen in search of food. Or loose change, I'm pretty sure I could find a McDonalds or Burger King within walking distance.

Ok, there was instant Raman, gram crackers, a gallon of chocolate ice cream labeled 'DO NOT TOUCH', and rice. I stuck out my tongue and looked for money in my suit case. Dad had given me enough money considering that Aunt Wilma didn't cook that often. I grabbed a twenty and got Patriot. "Let's go get something to eat."

America Prov.

I couldn't concentrate on the meeting. Something about that girl was bugging me. Possibilities ran though my head; clone, alien, alternate dimensional female me! Once the meeting was over I got a call.

_"I got the information you wanted sir,"_ said Marge.

"Thanks, so what's the story?"

_"She was adopted about five weeks after birth. Mother died in delivery."_

"Oh ok," I sighed. So she was normal.

_"The birth certificate says the father is an A.F.J." said Marge. _

A.F.J...A.F.J…. A.F.J...A.F.J…. A.F.J...A.F.J…. WAIT A SECOND. I dropped the phone as it clicked in my head. Her appearance, her attitude, her appetite, A.F.J.! "IGGY!" I shouted running to England. "I NEED YOU!"

Iggy's face turned red, "W-what the bloody hell?"

"Can we have kids?" I asked bluntly. I heard sniggering from France and Gilbert (why he is here I have no idea)

His face turned redder. "W-what?"

"Is it possible for us to have kids?"

"NO IT'S NOT BLOODY POSSIBLE FOR MEN TO HAVE CHILDREN!"

"No I meant with humans," I said.

England's face went back to normal. "O-oh. I don't know. Probably, but why would…you…be…" He stared at me his eyes widening, "You don't think that-?"

"What?" asked France poking into the conversation.

"Can other countries have kids with humans?" I asked.

He tapped his chin, "Don't know. Why do you ask?"

England was still in shock so I answered, "I think I might possibly have a daughter."

The France went into shock.

What was I going to do? A paternity test. That would prove it. All I had to do was get some DNA and everything would be solved.

Kenni's Prov

Evidently dog aren't allowed in McDonalds so I sat outside eating my hamburger with Patriot. Occasionally giving him a French fry. Boy that dog loves his McDonalds. I took off my glasses to clean them, somehow a dead fly got on there. I wiped it off and set them back on my nose. Looking up I saw that French dude from the UN building.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ bonjour mademoiselle," he said bowing to me and extending his hand for mine. Me sitting on the curb with a hamburger it was awkward, I brushed off my greasy dog hair hand and shook his hand. He looked like he was going to kiss it, but oh well. "So what is a beautiful woman like you doing here?"

I raised my burger, "Lunch, so do you guys always walk up to people you kidnap and strike up conversations?"

"It's not normal for friends to say 'ello to one another?"

"We aren't friends," I grumbled under my breath taking another bite out of my burger.

He sat down next to me, "But we could be, very, very, very close fri-." That British dude that got beaten up by my aunt the other day hit him over the head with a book.

"Hey your Arthur right," I said taking no notice of the French guy who had gotten beaten up by someone with caterpillars for eyebrows.

"Yes," he said. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yeah why?"

He sighed, "You have ketchup on your face."

I looked to Patriot, "Do I have food on my face?" Patriot licked the ketchup on my face. "There, it's all good. So who's the guy who just hit?" Mind you I'm still sitting on the curb with a hamburger in my hand.

"Francis Bonnefoy, reprehensive from France," he said.

I looked at the knocked out dude, "Yep I see it."

"Oh this is a beautiful dog you have," he said kneeling down to pet Patriot. "What's his name?"

"Patriot," I answered taking a bite out of my burger. He froze.

England Prov.

"Patriot," she said taking a bite out of that dreadful thing Americans call food. I froze. Oh God, WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT NAME?

"Err-interesting name," I said and tried to continue petting the animal. It then glared at me.

"Yea I thought so," she said finishing her food and burping loudly. "And that's the sign the tank is full." My eyes widened, how unladylike! The dog nudged her, "Oh, excuse me." She grinned.

I sat down next to her, "So where do you come from?"

"America, you?"

Good God. "England, I meant where did your parents come from before they came to America?"

She looked up, "Well I'm adopted so…I dunno."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well I had better go," I said and left. "Hey, frog face it's time to go." Francis got up and looked around. His eyes locked on Kenni and he plucked a hair from her head.

"Owie!" she rubbed her head as Francis ran off.

"Sorry about him," I said and left. Now to get to American and help him with the paternity test.

**To my lovely viewers…**

**I AM AWSOME!**

**Ok now that I got that out of the way I'd like to encourage you to review about my pairing predicament I had mentioned in chapter 6. I have no clue who she should end up with and so far I have only gotten one person giving me advice (thank ****you ****TheAwesomePrussia, you get a virtual hug :)).****So in the review section TELL ME WHO YOU WANT, because I don't know how to work the polling thing yet (don't tell me I'll figure it out eventually).**

**-Joopster**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok due to the fact that nobody said anything I'm going with Oc/Prussia. Aunt Wilma is probably going to fade away…maybe…I don't know…I'm indecisive…what we talking about?**

Kenni's Prov

I got home to find Aunt Wilma waiting for me. Tears in her eyes and clutching the telephone. "Aunt what's up?"

"Kenni, you might need to sit honey," she took my hand and sat me down on the sofa. "Hon, it's your dad. There was…an accident." My eyes widened I felt a chill in the room. "His plane crashed." I felt my whole body freeze. My world as I knew it had come to an end. I had lost both my parents. Twice. My biological family was either dead or unknown. My adoptive parents were dead.

I looked at my feet, and then I did something I hadn't done since mom's funeral. I cried.

Two weeks later…

Aunt Wilma was driving me to a meeting room to talk to dad's lawyer about my future. I looked out the window listlessly. Patriot stuck his head though the passenger and driver seat and licked my hand. He always knew when I was upset. However this time I could not be consoled. I hadn't eaten McDonalds since that day either. I had barley eaten anything actually.

"Honey," said Aunt Wilma touching my arm, "We're here." I got out of the car. She had insisted on renting a car for a few day, "safer" she said.

We walked in. Hardly anyone else was there. My grandparents were dead and my mom was an only child. My dad had a sister (Aunt Wilma) and a brother (Uncle Earl).

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" he asked. He was semi-cheerful, must be drunk again. I had never seen Uncle Earl sober once in my life.

"Earl, sit down," ordered Aunt Wilma. She pushed her brother into a spinney chair. Ordinarily I would have gone nuts, having Uncle Earl spin me around until I threw up. Now I just sat down next to Aunt Wilma.

"Let's get down to business." Said the lawyer. "Miss. Fuller I'm sorry for your loss."

I glared at him. I looked down at the chipped blue nail polish on my fingernails. I was wearing my favorite WWII army jacket. Underneath I was wearing a superman t-shirt. Cowboy boots, skinny jeans, and my Texas Rangers baseball hat. I always wore these things (except for the t-shirt I had other superhero shirts).

"Now, the will is quite simple," he said, "Miss Kennedy Fuller, gets just about everything. However the matter of her guardian is tricky."

"I'll take her," said Aunt Wilma quickly.

"It's not that simple Mrs. Finkle."

"It's Miss Fuller," she muttered.

He cleared his throat, "In here he says he wants Miss Fuller to seek out her biological father. If he declines guardianship then the responsibility will fall to his two siblings."

The room was dead quiet, "I didn't know you were adopted," said Uncle Earl taking a swig from something in a silver bottle. I was pretty sure it wasn't water.

I face palmed. I didn't even know my biological father. Let alone did I want him to become my guardian. "I don't know who he is."

"Oh, well we took the liberty of tracking him down," said the lawyer. "We have an address, here." He handed me a slip of paper. On it was an address and a name, Alfred F. Jones.

Aunt Wilma took the slip of paper from me, "Says here he lives in Washington D.C.. You want to go hon?"

"Let's go," I sighed.

America Prov.

Man these tests took a while. I should be getting the results today; unfortunately I had to leave New York after the meetings were over. I came back and awaited the results. I couldn't do my work. The curiosity was killing me. What if she was my daughter, what was I going to do? I mean it was obvious she already had family.

I sighed, in two days I had to go to Germany on business. That might give me some time to figure out what to do.

I heard the doorbell ring. "COMING!" I shouted. Just before I opened the door I heard a voice outside.

"Well that's just fan freaking tastic."

"Hey," I said opening the door. My eyes widened with what I saw.

"Hello," said Miss Fuller, "this is awkward. May we come in?" I nodded dumbly. Miss Fuller and Kenni came in.

We all sat on the couches, "So, what is it?" I was unusually nervous.

"We think that you are Kenni's father," said Miss Fuller. "And according to her father's will you can have guardianship over her if you wish."

She was my daughter? Yeah she looked a lot like me, from what I saw in New York she acted like me to. "Umm, sure?"

Miss Fuller sighed, "We brought the papers with us, so if you just sign here Kenni is yours." I looked over and Kenni, my daughter. I signed the paper. Miss Fuller turned to Kenni, "Come on let's get your things out of the car."

Quickly we brought her things in, "Bye Aunt Wilma," she muttered.

Miss Fuller smiled, "Don't worry honey, I'll see you later." She hugged Kenni. She walked out to the car and opened the passenger door out jumped a large golden dog that practically attacked Kenni. She didn't fall down instead she knelt and scratched her dog's back.

Miss Fuller left. And I was alone…with my daughter…what was I going to do. I didn't know how to raise kids. Especially a girl. She looked up at me, "So did you know back in New York."

She remembered, "So you remember me huh?"

"My Aunt isn't very good with faces," she stood up. "You didn't answer my question."

"No," I signed scratching my neck nervously.

Kenni Prov.

Great, he didn't even have an inkling I was his daughter.

"So the dog…what s his name?"

"Patriot," I answered in a monotone.

"Cool," he seemed to have perked up. "Come on let's get you settled in." He dragged me inside and "tried" to help me unpack. "I see you got a lot of superhero shirts."

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked scathingly. Let's just say I really, really didn't like me for the simple fact that he was biological father.

He shook his head, "Nah its cool. Maybe I can take you to the comic book store later."

My eyes widened, "Really?" Ok this guy was starting to earn my trust.

He nodded, and opened a box of pictures and nick-naks. Mainly action figures and some comic books. Then some pictures from my birthdays, thanksgivings, Christmases, and even Easter when mom decided to dress me up as a bunny for church. "This is you?" he asked staring at the pictures, "wow you looked a lot like me even when you were a kid."

I sat down next to him and picked up another picture, "This was mom," I handed it to him.

"She was beautiful."

"Too bad I was never related to her, she was so pretty," I sighed. Mom had dark hair and darker skin to match her Hispanic heritage. I handed him another picture, one with me and dad playing baseball, "And this is dad." Then I realized something, "So what am I gonna call you?"

He thought for a moment, "Is dad alright?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

So I got a new dad, no biggie. He seemed nice and wanted to be a dad. I guess I could try and get along with him.

Omake:

The phone rang at Canada's house…

"Hello," muttered a soft voice sipping tea.

"DUDE I'M A DAD!"

That produced an unconscious Canada and broken tea cup.


	10. Chapter 10

America Prov.

Ok, so for two days she and I got along pretty well. It was like hanging out with a twin. She loved video games, superheroes, and baseball.

"HERE IT COMES!" she shouted throwing a baseball at me.

I ended up catching it and threw it back, just as hard. We ended up wearing out two gloves. "Hahahahaha!" I laughed, "This is so much fun, and nobody ever play with me!"

"Really why not?"

I shrugged, "They say I play to hard."

She looked thoughtful, "Oh I got banned for a year from baseball because I pitched too hard and knocked over one of the other boys at tryouts with my pitch."

I recalled the one time I played with Canada, after that he refused to play with me. Then something struck me…she didn't know we were countries. I doubt it would go like…

(que outrageous imagination sparkles)

_"Hey Kenni, I'm the country of America!"_

_ "Oh father! That is so cool!"_

_ "I knew you would understand!"_

_ We jump in for a huge father daughter hug and-_

"DAD! THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!" shouted Kenni dragging me out of the dream.

Oh, I took the phone from her, "Whasup?"

_"You are still coming over tomorrow right?" _ It was Germany. Crap, I forgot! What was I going to do with Kenni, it's not like I can leave a sixteen year old girl home alone for three days.

"Umm, sure?" I asked. "Could I bring someone with me?"

"Ummm, ja see you tomorrow," he said. I hung up.

I looked over at Kenni, who had been listening in on my conversation. "So…how would you like to go to Germany?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kenni Prov.

Let's just say it didn't go over very well. Sure I know German, but that doesn't mean I ever wanted to go there. The only reason I learned the language is because I kinda wanted to tell people off in other languages. All the while on the plane I was glaring at Alfred. Yeah, I was so calling him Alfred now.

"You don't look so happy Kenni, here have some peanuts." Said Alfred. (1)

I crossed my arms, "I'm fine."

"Mmm, their good look at them peanuts. Mmmm. Mmmm."

"Turn around."

"Sure you don't want a peanut?" he said while chewing.

I glared at him, "I don't want any peanuts."

"Ok more for me. Excuse me stewardess could I get some more peanuts please? Thank you. Here you go," he set the peanuts on my lap, "just in case."

I threw the peanuts at his face and turned back to look out the window. Man we haven't even left the airport yet and he is already buggin the crap out of me.

Patriot ran up and down the isle of the plane. Evidently his job is pretty important because we're riding in a privet jet. That meant I could bring my best bud with me. I whistled, "Patriot, come." Patriot imminently stopped what he was doing and jumped up on my lap. "Good boy," I said scratching him behind the ears. "Who's my good boy?"

He licked my face in response. Alfred just sat there watching me baby Patriot. "Sooo….Kenni what do you want to do when we get to Germany?"

Numerous sassy remarks came to mind, but one seemed appropriate, "Go home."

**(1) Scene taken from. .com/watch?v=5W30UYFjYKU**

**If you watched it….hehe Canada. And be sure to watch the other videos, they make me laugh.**


	12. Chapter 12

We got to Germany sometime in the middle of the night. By that time I was tired from the fly there and I wanted to punch something (or someone) in the face. Patriot was on his leash when he got out of the plane.

"Guten Tag Amerika," said a blonde due with his hair slicked back. I recognized him from the meeting. "Wer ist dieser?" (Who is this?)

"Speak English dude," he said.

"Who is this?" he asked in a German accent. He seemed like a ticking time bomb, the slightest thing could set him off…man I got to try it out.

"Oh, this is umm. Kenni, she's kinda my daughter," he said.

"Tochter?" he asked surprised. (Daughter?)

"Don't know what you said, but yep," Alfred grinned, "so she's going to be staying with while we have our meeting."

"What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

I grinned, "Bungee jump off the top of someone's roof." They stared at me like I was insane. Hey I always wanted to try it. "Ok then. I guess not." We drove in a limo to a house. The moment I stepped inside I was attacked by a weird albino.

"Kesesesese~," laughed someone. "I got you now West I will take you down with my awesomeness!"

I screamed and grabbed him by the arm and flung him over my shoulder, knocking over a small table in the process, "Not if I get you first, I'm the more awesome one here!" And with that an epic battle commenced until he pulled a move that was totally low. He grabbed my by my head and held me at bay.

"You're not West!" he shouted angry and looked over at the door. 'West' and Alfred were standing in the doorway watching us fight.

"Nah, I'm way awesome than this West person!" I shouted, "Now let me go you giant prick! I'll beat your head in with my fist! Let me go!" I continued to struggle.

Alfred finally decided to interject, "Gilbert, let Kenni go."

"She'll hit me!"

"Kennedy Margret Fuller, don't hit Gilbert!" he ordered.

I gave him a death glare. How _dare_ he order me? Out of pure rage I stopped attacking _Sir Awesome_ here and glared at Alfred.

"Good, girl," he said, "have some peanuts." He handed me a bag of peanuts."

I snarled at him, "Mr. Awsome's friend. Where is my room?"


	13. Chapter 13

America Pov.

What did I do wrong?

"You evidently have not raised any children before have you my unawsome friend," said Gilbert slinging his arm around my shoulders. "you need major pointers. First off don't treat her like a dog."

I raised an eyebrow, was that what it seemed?

"Second, you can't order teens around, they need to be asked. Plus she doesn't have your trust yet, mien friend. I'll talk to the frauline, maybe I can get her to listen to you. Come Gilbrid!" I watched Gilbert

What did I do wrong?

Prussia Pov.

The awesome me walked down to the unawsome girl's room. That was totally unawsome of her to try and beat me up. Don't you know you can never defeat the awesome Prussia!

"Hey open up the awesome me has come to grace you with my awesome presence!" I shouted knocking on her door. No response. "The awesome me is coming in!" I opened the door and heard soft crying.

"Go away," she said weakly. She was hiding under the covers of her bed. "I hate you, you German prick."

"I am not German, I am Prussian!" I shouted proudly.

"Prussia was dissolved," she said from under the sheets. Ok, she got me there.

"Come on out and we'll talk about it." I said sitting down on the bed.

There was no answer for a long moment, "Ok," she pulled the sheets off from over her head and pushed her hair back with one hand. My heart stopped for a moment, her eyes were red from crying, but she was still cute. Her glasses were askew; carefully she fixed them on her nose. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Kenni's Prov.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Umm, how bout'-," he started but I interrupted him.

It was about a certin creature sitting atop his head, "Is…is that a _bird_ on your head?"

He looked up, "Oh, that's Gilbird." He said proudly. "He is almost as awesome as the awesome me!"

I giggled softly, "Can I hold him?"

Gilbert looked hesitant; I gave him puppy dog eyes, "Fine." My face lit up as he handed me the small yellow chick.

"He's adorable," I cooed. I gave the small bird a kiss on its head. It chirped in my hand. "Aren't you just the cutest birdie."

"How about we talk how you dissed America," said Gilbert.

I raised an eyebrow looking up from the bird in my hands, "Who?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know America, as in the United States of America."

Was he pulling some kind of prank on me? "Elaborate. Sir Awesome."

That seemed to inflate his ego. Then he explained all about countries and how dad, ahem I mean Alfred was the U.S.A. Slowly I felt the color drain from my face. "DAD!" I shouted getting up out of my bed in a rush.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran to my dad, Girlbird still my hands, and found him discussing something with Mr. Germypants. "Gilbert told me something-."

"Oh, Kenni this is Ludwig," said dad. On Ludwig's lap was Patriot. He seemed to like this German dude.

"DAD! Gilbert told me something," I said. "He said you were countries and that you are the United States of America!"

Alfred got very pale, "Umm. He's right."

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. "You. Are. An. IDIOT IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA BELIVE THAT!" I shouted at him. I spooked Gilbird and he flew out my hands.

"No, it's true," said Alfred.

My brain froze as my brain processed everything. Then I bolted out the room, out the door, and into the streets of Berlin. After a while my legs felt sore and I was totally out of breath. I could feel my heartbeat all over my body, every breath I took felt like I was inhaling nails. So I walked and tried to level out my breathing.

The pain in my lungs was a pleasant distraction from the confusion I felt in my head. After a while the pain subsided. I came up with two conclusions; either Alfred was telling the truth about being a country, or Alfred was lying to me. Both conclusions ended with me hitting my dad over the head with a blunt object.


	15. Chapter 15

I continued to walk until a black car pulled up to me, "Kenni," crap it's Alfred. I walked faster. "Kenni, come on you need to come back. We need to talk about this."

"Ja," o crap Gilbert. Thanks for ruining my life.

I felt a hand reach out of the car and pull me in. I bit the hand that held me and imminently he let go, "What was that for?" Oh…I bit Alfred

I crossed my arms, "I am going to ask you once more. Alfred, are you lying?"

He shook his head then noticed how I addressed him, "Come on call me dad." I shook my head. He poked me. I brushed him off he poked me again. This vicious cycle continued until I said.

"Ok. Dad!"

He looked quite pleased with himself after that. So I gave him an NCIS Gibbs head slap. He rubbed the back of his head and said decisively, "We need some father daughter time, what do you want to do?"

"You can't do anything," said Gilbert, "you have meetings with Germany."

"But I promised-."

"I'll take her," said Gilbert smiling at me.

I really didn't want to see the sights, but I really wasn't going to get out of this… "Is Gilbird going to be there?"

"Ja!"

"Ok," I said smiling. "I'm fine with it. Please Al-…dad."

He brightened when I called him dad, "Alright."

~~~Time Skip~~~ (because I'm lazy)

Prussia pov.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno." I was unawsomely nervous. She was so cute. Although she seemed to be wearing the same thing she wore yesterday. "You have McDonalds here?"

"Nein," I said.

"A museum?" she asked.

"That sounds boring," I said.

She burst out laughing, "Thank God, I would rather watch a movie or something."

"Alright, let's go see a movie." Oh, but they're all in German. How was she going to watch? We bought ticket to the movie. So I decided to explain to her what's going on. "Ok he is going to ask her out."

"I know," she whispered furiously, "I saw the ring."

Ok… "She said no," I whispered.

"I know," she glared at me. "Stop talking."

After while we were in the middle of the movie, "Ok, now they're going to-."

"Shut up," she whispered again. "I know what's going on! I'm not deaf."

"But they're-."

"I know they're in German," she whispered back, "I speak German. Now shhhhh."

Our focus turned back to the movie. So she spoke German how was I supposed to know. I'm awesome, but I don't read minds.

After the movie we walked out to find a place to eat. This was starting to feel more and more like a date as time went on.


	16. Chapter 16

Kenni pov.

We finally got back to the house. Man was I it just me or did this feel like a date? "This was fun," I said.

"Yea," he seemed nervous. "So was this a date?"

I shrugged, "If you want. I never really dated. So I don't know what classifies as a date." I went through the check list of things that my friends said define a date. 1, he covers everything. 2, it's just you and him. 3, he takes you out for a meal. I gave Gilbert a sideways glance. Was this a date?

Gilbird chirped at me and Gilbert turned. "What?"

"Nothing," I said turning my head blushing. We got to the door of his house and walked in. I heard two things that caused me to run to my room. First my dad. "So Kenni how was your date!" he laughed loudly as a loud clap of thunder went off. That was the second thing.


	17. Chapter 17

I hid under the covers of my bed. I rocked back and forth. Normal teens aren't afraid of thunder, but I was. When I was younger a tree fell over and fell onto the bathroom next door to my room. If it had fallen at the right angle it would have hit my room. I shook as my room was illuminated by lighting flashing outside. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I shook harder. "Momma," I was starting to cry. How stupid. "Momma, help. Please," I shrieked as a huge clap of thunder resounded.

Suddenly the door opened. I peeked out from under the covers and jumped, Gilbert. "What's wrong frauline?"

"N-nothing." I felt more tears appear.

"Are you crying?" he asked taking a few steps into my room.

"O-of course not, I'm too awesome for that," more thunder. I screamed bloody murder as lightning appeared and I jumped out of bed and latched onto Gilbert clinging for protection. I realized what happened and quickly tried to untangle myself from him.

Prussia pov.

She was still shaking as she let go. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and jumped as the thunder came again. She cried into my shirt leaving wet stains on it. "I-I'm sorry." She said letting go and moving back to the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Are you afri-."

She looked up and glared at me, "Don't you dare say it." She wiped tears from her eyes so her glare lost its effect. "Just don't," she said putting her face back in her knees.

We sat there in silence. She leaned against me and shook every so often as a bolt of lightning or a clap of thunder came by. Soon she fell asleep. I laid her down on her bed. She held onto my sleeve.

Gently I pulled at her fingers. She didn't let go. I pulled harder…eventually I was pulling using all my strength. Nothing. Groaning I lay down next to her. "Momma," she muttered in her sleep.

She was so…...I couldn't finish my thought as I fell asleep.

**Hola readers!**

**Its me Joop-pa-pa. I'm drawing near to the end of this story and I need something to do. So I am takeing requests for oneshots; check out the deets on my profile and the PM me your request.**

**And thank you for reading my stuff, you don't know how much it means to me to have so many people reading. :) Grazie!**

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAA~**

**-Joop**


	18. Chapter 18

Kenni Pov.

I opened my eyes and blushed. Gilbert was there. Sleeping right next to me. I blushed even harder when I realized I had been holding his sleeve. I let go and sat up, then I realized what position we were in. Gilbert had somehow managed to get his arms around me. Irritated I pinched his hand and he woke up and let go of me at the same time. "Why are you here?"

"You were the one who made me stay here." I turned redder.

"GET OUT!" I shouted and shooed him away. I slammed the door behind him and let out a sigh. I pulled out my Ipod and played a song and sang along while I got dressed.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a right but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

After I changed into a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt I opened the door to find Gilbert putting his ear to the door, "What are you doing?" I asked blushing again. He must have heard me sing!

"You're really good," he said smirking, "I was going to sneak into your room while you were changing and-."

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" I shouted putting my hands over my ears and running downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

_"And now the hour has come for us to part. We know we'll find it hard parting is never easy. For now you've made us see how fragile is destiny, we now realize we'll always be friends through thick and thin."_

-Peter Pan Musical

I gave Gilbert a tiny smile as we exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses. "I'll see you around?" I asked.

He nodded then did something unexpected. In a flash he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Suddenly I felt someone pull me away, "Don't you dare kiss my daughter!" crap, my dad.

"Call me," I mouthed as my dad pulled me away.

He nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Five years later…

"Kenni, what are we having for dinner tonight?" he shouted at me in German.

I looked in the fridge. Nothing, how much does he eat while I'm at school? I racked my fingers through my now long hair. I came to the conclusion. "Take out!" shouted back at him in English. It had been a few months since I had started living with Gilbert. I had moved to Germany for two reasons. One for schooling. Two, well him. And he _never_ lets me forget that I moved to Germany to study because of the "awesome" him.

He came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder, "Let's go! We can meet West and Italy somewhere."

"Verdammit, put me down!" I shouted at him struggling.

"You know you want to!" he shouted unnecessarily.

I grunted as I tried to get his arm off my waist. Finally just I gave up. Ever since I met my dad my life has just been one adventure after another. It was just perfect.


	21. Extra for QuietHarmonychan

Kenni's 21st Birthday

"Dad, I don't want a big fuss," I complained as dad, aka United Stated of America, pulled me into the house. He managed to shove me into the house. The lights came on and I saw three people waiting for me; Uncle Matt, Uncle Arthur, and Gilbert. I ran over to hug him. "I missed you so much!"

He laughed, "Kensesese! Of course! Who wouldn't miss the awesome me!" I kissed him on the cheek and he turned very red. "Let's go celebrate!" And with that he dragged me off.

Laughing I followed my boyfriend to the car and he took off, "Where are we going?"

"You're legal now!" he shouted over the sound of the car. "I'm taking you drinking!"

"But my dad-,"

He kissed me and drove at the same time, "Let's have some fun." We met his friends there. Even though we had been dating on and off for the last four to five years I had never been in the company of all three of the "Bad Touch Trio". "Kenni, this is Francis and Antonio."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking their hands. Gilbert punched Francis several times as he tried to hit on me.

First beer…nothing.

Second beer…nothing.

Third beer…I got a light headed feel.

Fourth beer…Gilbert and I ended up in the back room.

Omake:

I heard Gilbert pacing back and forth outside the bathroom door. I stared down at the little white contraption that held my future. Plus sign means no right? I checked the box.

I screamed and ran after my boyfriend, "PUT A GODDAM CONDOM ON NEXT TIME!" I tackled him and delivered a swift slap on the back of the head to the father of my child.

He laughed, "Kensesesese~ so there will be a next time?" I slapped him again.


	22. 10 Fun Facts about this story

Fun Facts about American Girl

1. The original title was "Daddy's Little Girl"

2. Kennedy was named after Kenny from South Park not JFK. As in… "OMG YOU KILLED KENNY!"

3. Kenni's fear of natural disasters is actually a fear I have. I'm afraid of end of the world scenarios so I can never watch 2012 without hiding my face in a pillow.

4. The title is based off of Carrie Underwood's song "All American Girl" not the American Girl series.

5. Kenni's dog Patriot is named after American Girl's character Felicity's foal. (Just Google American girl Felicity)

6. Her 'sass queen' title was originally given to two friends of mine before I gave it to Kenni, first a girl then a dude (apparently my friends don't know what a queen is) *shrugs*

7. Kenni's last name (Fuller) is after one of my ancestors (Samuel Fuller (not the doctor)) who came over to America on the Mayflower.

8. Aunt Wilma is named is named after Wilma from Flintstones.

9. Originally Kenni was going to be named Liberty, but, according to my brother, that seemed too "weird".

10. Kenni's middle name (Margret) is after my grandmother on my mother's side.


End file.
